Love is killing
prolouge Hi, I'm Mist. I am special, but not how you expect. I am a vampire. Mostly I feed on the wondering kittypets with an occasional clan cat. Until now. I learned that clan cats will defend themselves no matter what. Now I protect them from Hesta, my arch enemy. She and I fight over food. My territory stretches from twolegplace to the mountains. Hers overlap mine. I was alone until I met a cat. He was sitting, staring at the distance. I was walking to the mountains. There he was. The most handsome cat I have ever met. He was starring at the horizon. He turned his head while I walked up. "Hi." I said nervously, with a smile on my face. "Hi." he replied." I'm Night." "I'm Mist." He got up and walked torwards me. A happy purr came out of my throat. He sniffed me. I flinched when his nose touched my flank. " You are one cute rogue." he mewed. His voice muffled by my fur. "Um..thanks." I replied questioningly." "Do you want to travel with me? I'm just passing through.." "Okay. I wouldn't mind traveling with a cat as beautiful as yourself." I blushed when he said that to me. "You really are." He must've read my mind. "Okay, let's go." " Um..Night.. I gotta tell you something." "What?" "I'm special...I am a vampire." I showed him my fangs. "Alright..um.. I know you might think I'm weird but I..I..love..you." "I love you too. But this cannot be." He hesitated. "Then bite me so we can be together forever." He tilted his head, revealing his neck. "No!" I said." I'll ruin your life." "No, you won't. I love you and you love me." "Alright." I leaned closer to him and bit, resisting the urge to suck. "There you are." "Thank you." he said, shaking his pelt. "Just so you know, I'll regret this forever." "I know. But you don't have to, because I wanted this." "Alright, let's get going." "Okay." he smiled. I blushed. That's when we met Carmen. We were lost, and I was tired. She offered us food and shelter. What else could I say? "Hello." Carmen meowed. "Hello." I said back. I slumped down. I was exsasted. I fell asleep as sleep came over me. "Wake up." I heard Night say. I blinked my eyes open. He was standing over me. He looked more muscular now. A moon has passed since I changed him. He pretends he doesn't notice I'm carrying his kits. Just like him. Oh well. I still love him. Maybe he doesn't know, but I think he does. Carmen says that I have at least 4 kits coming. "My kits are coming!" The first was strong. "It hurts! Night, I need you! Oh, Night, why did you have to go?" "Carmen! it hurts!" "I'm coming." Carmen said. She was carring raspberry leaves. When it was all over I had 4 kits. Peanut, Kelly, Apple, and Rosey. Peanut was a light brown tabby. Kelly looked like her father. Apple looked like Carmen, and Rosey was a tortie with petal shaped spots. The next day Hesta attacked us. She took Apple. He was the only one without powers. But I loved him. He was my little prince. I will get him back. The day after Hesta took apple a tom cat named Ditch came to where we were resting. Ditch was only 6 weeks old. so i had to chew all his food so he could eat. WE HAVE FOUND HESTA'S CAMP! she had her blue eye on Apple while the other was looking around. She must of smelled us because her green eye looked at apple and she looked like she was controling him from her mind.?